


Groove is in the Heart

by emmadilla



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor Dean Winchester, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cleaner Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Knotting, M/M, Omega Castiel, Praise Kink, Scenting, Soulmates, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/emmadilla
Summary: The chills that you spill up my back/Keep me filled with satisfaction when we're done ... I couldn't ask for another ...As an actor and an Alpha, Dean Winchester is on top of the world. Despite that, he's been feeling like something's missing, he just can't find what - or, specifically, who - it is. He never expects to find that person standing in his hotel room, holding bottles of cleaners and dirty rags.





	Groove is in the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZarauthForsaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarauthForsaken/gifts).



> This was another request by the lovely ZarauthForsaken, so thank them if you enjoyed this. :) Oh, and bonus points if anyone gets the DC reference. ;)

Dean Winchester walked into the hotel like he owned the damn place, and for all intents and purposes, he might as well have. An Alpha like himself, he had his pick of rooms, service at his beck and call, and more groupies and fans than he could shake a stick at. But these days, less and less he’d been taking them back to his room, keeping them around only for the sake of appearance and then turning them loose as soon as all eyes were off them. So when he walked in, arm slung around his latest lucky fan, the looks he received from the hotel workers were a mixture of envy and admiration. But internally, he cringed, counting down until the time when he could send Lisa off into a comped room of her own and he could spend some time alone. She’d be disappointed, they all were, but the gifts and the perks offered were more than enough to make up for it. As they waited for the elevator, he shot a grin over to the front desk workers, the ones who had given him the keys to the other room. They were the real MVPs, keeping things on the down low for him and ensuring his stay was as smooth as possible. He tipped everyone well, but the front desk workers especially. Gabriel, the worker on duty, just gave him a wink and a knowing smile in return.

 

They both boarded the elevator, and when the doors closed, Dean immediately took his arm from around Lisa. “What’s wrong?” she asked, picking up on the fact that the mood had shifted and changed. She wasn’t dumb, and Dean almost felt bad for rejecting her. Almost. He just couldn’t take another anymore, either Beta or Omega, his Alpha instincts were becoming too much. Instead of being sated by anyone, they were screaming at him to find _the one_. His mate. But for someone like Dean, that wasn’t so simple, and so he just continued with keeping people at arm’s length, resigned to just be alone.

 

He gave Lisa what he hoped was a tired enough looking smile as he said, “Sorry, I’m just a little too tired tonight.”

 

She rolled her eyes, exasperated. “You seemed just fine at the red carpet. And the after party. And the ride here. Pretty much up until we got in this elevator.”

 

He sighed, hoping this wasn’t turning into a fight, though perhaps it would make for an interesting article for a gossip mag, one that might be able to pass off why he wasn’t hanging around any single Betas and Omegas for a little bit. Lover’s quarrels tended to quench the fires of desire for some, right? “I know,” he apologised. “I’m sorry, it just hit me all of a sudden. Look,” he pulled out the spare room key, “I have an extra room, it was for one of my staff but he got sick last minute and couldn’t come. It’s already paid for and no one’s using it, why don’t you take it? Room service is all under my name so you can order anything you want. And there’s some leftover gift bags in there, you can have ‘em.”

 

She looked a little skeptical, but took the key regardless. It wasn’t such a bad deal, really. A full night in a luxury room, unlimited room service, and a decadent goodie bag to boot. Yeah, all in all, no one really walked away empty-handed. Dean was even a gentleman who dropped her off at the door. “You know,” she said, turning as she walked in, “if you change your mind, don’t be too shy to come knocking.”

 

He flashed a charming smile at her. “Of course.” Dean wouldn’t, of course, but what Lisa didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her.

 

Finally, once he was in the confines of his own room, Dean let out a breath and relaxed. Slipping the leather jacket from his shoulders, he threw it over a chair as he crawled into bed, not physically tired, but mentally exhausted. His instincts were trying to run him ragged, trying to force him to find his mate, but he was having none of it for the moment. He’d traveled the entire goddamn world, if he was meant to find his mate, he was convinced he would have already. Since he hadn’t, he assumed that this whole mate business was just some outdated instinct that had been bred out of most people these days and simply drove some people - like himself - crazy. Nestling into the pillows, he buried his nose in them, hoping to snuff out his strong sense of smell by the scent of detergent alone.

 

Suddenly, as he inhaled, he caught it. It was faint, borderline undetectable, but it was there. Dean’s entire body went rigid as it registered what it was, as his brain worked out the truth. He sniffed again, experimentally, wondering if it had been a fluke, but it wasn’t. Buried beneath the detergent and the fabric softener was a lingering tendril of a scent, one that he’d never smelled before but one he inherently _knew_.

 

It was his mate.

 

Despite how tired he felt, Dean’s body immediately went into overdrive, trying to suss out where his mate was. He frantically sniffed every inch of his room, but he only picked up faint traces of the scent, mainly around the bedsheets. It wasn’t his first night in this particular establishment, but it was the first time he’d stayed in probably six months or more. He didn’t remember this scent here before, he knew it hadn’t been here then because he would have remembered and remembered it well. Already it was infecting him, driving him, sending him out into the corridors like a man crazed, searching for any hint of the lingering scent. He roamed up and down the hallways, catching a small whiff of it here, a small waft of it there, but never any more than that, never the _source_. The hotel employees at first just let him do as he would, simply giving him an odd look, but the further he made his way into the bowels of the hotel, the bigger crowd he attracted. He didn’t stop until he was standing smack dab in the middle of the laundry room, the scent stronger, but faint enough that he knew the source hadn’t been there in at least a few hours. So that was it, then, the hunt was over. He was impossibly close, and yet too far away. As one employee tugged on his arm and entreated him to tell him what Dean was looking for, promising to help him, Dean sighed resignedly, apologising for his actions and making his way back to his own room, defeated once more.

 

\-----------

 

Castiel Novak sighed dejectedly as he clocked in, his shoulders slumped as he prepared for his double shift. There was some special conference that was due to start in a few days, and the hotel needed to prepare for it, so it was all hands on deck, which meant long hours for the understaffed workers. Their padded cheques made up for it, so Cas supposed it was worth it, but it also meant he spent more time at work, in a toxic environment. He’d only finally landed this several months prior, after months of searching, and it was the only reason he’d finally been able to get a place to stay other than his car. He was just barely making it paycheque to paycheque, sometimes robbing Peter to pay Paul, but there were times he contemplated if it was better to just quit and deal with the consequences rather than continue to work where his fellow employees constantly ragged on him, both to his face and behind his back. No matter what he did, no matter how hard he worked and how well he performed, it seemed there was always something to complain about. He did his best to keep up with taking his blockers, to make sure that his “smelly Omega” scent, as the others put it, was kept to a bare minimum. There was not much more he could do, but that didn’t seem to matter.

 

So, despite the heaps of abuse that he was no doubt going to have to suffer silently through this extra long work day, Cas finished clocking in and got to work. No matter how many times he fantasized about quitting, knowing that even if he lost everything he’d desperately worked for lately that he could still _survive_ , that he’d done it before, he stubbornly refused to give it. It was no longer simply survival anymore, it was a point of pride, a statement that Omegas were not all submissive and meek and ran at the first hint of conflict. He couldn’t let them get him down, he had to keep on, even if he just worked here long enough to find another job. He couldn’t suffer such a severe setback after he had come so far. It wasn’t worth it.

 

At least Samandriel was working alongside him. Most of the other cleaners tended to shun him, even though they were Omegas as well, simply because he was low on the totem pole and had been homeless before he’d fallen in with this job. Samandriel didn’t care, though, he treated him the same as anyone else, and it was this camaraderie that made the job just a little bit more bearable, even though he was always and consistently given the worst rooms to clean. In all his months of working there, he’d not once gotten a peep of the VIP suites, though he had gotten a nice whiff of one of the Alphas who was staying there. It was some big shot celebrity, someone who Castiel knew vaguely by name but not by sight. But that scent of his ... it did things to Cas that the Omega didn’t really want to think about. He’d only gotten a brief sniff here, unfortunately, up until a few nights prior when he’d gotten the good fortune to be sent to the laundry room because there was no one else available to wash the bedding. It was there he found the sheets to that room, and he’d inhaled deeply, bringing them to his face and just standing there for a few minutes. It satisfied and comforted Castiel in some primal way that he didn’t want to consider, but he’d only gotten those precious few minutes of alone time before he had to get back to work. Leaving work had never been so disappointing before.

 

This night was more of the same. Samandriel and Cas spent much of it doing a deep clean for a room that had been rented out by a few frat boys who had subsequently trashed the room. The patrons were now banned from the hotel, but their mess couldn’t be banned along with them, and so they set out to fix the mess as best they could before contractors came in and fixed the hole in the wall. A couple pieces of furniture were completely unsalvageable, and they worked together to move the splintered desk into the hallway so they could scrub the carpets thoroughly. Once that room was squared away, it was onto the other rooms they were assigned, prioritising those that had patrons coming in over those that weren’t booked just yet. Between Cas and Samandriel, they had it done even quicker than it was even thought they would, and so they were able to help out with cleaning and setting up the convention area. That was more unpleasant than normal, since he had to interact directly with his boss, Alastair, but he gritted his teeth and bore the degrading remarks as he mentally counted down until he could go back to his meagre apartment.

 

But, as the hours wore down, and as Castiel was looking at the last ten minutes of his shift, Alastair pulled him aside and shoved a radio in his hand. “There’s been a leak in one of our VIP rooms, room 501. The leak has already been dealt with, but the bathroom needs to be cleaned again, possibly the carpets as well if our plumber was ... less than faithful about wearing those paper booties.”

 

“But I only have ten minutes left of my shift,” Cas protested.

 

“And believe me, I would not be sending you into a VIP room if you weren’t my only option, but Samandriel left half an hour ago and I don’t have anyone due to start for another hour, and that is simply unacceptable to leave that room in such a state for so long.” Straightening up and walking off, Alastair threw over his shoulder, “Just make sure that you don’t screw up, will you?”

 

Sighing, Castiel rounded up a cleaning cart and headed to the room in question, shoulders sagging once more as that feeling of being able to escape slowly slipped from his grasp. Well, nothing to it. If anything, this was more time on his card _and_ he got to work solo right before the end of the day. Not a terrible way to end it, considering what else he could have been asked to stay and do. But staying late is staying late no matter what, and so he resigned himself to a later night as he parked the cart outside the room and swiped the key card so he could enter and assess the damage to see exactly how long he would be waylaid. The second he stepped foot inside the room, however, he stopped dead in his tracks, that familiar scent he’d smelled before filling his nostrils. When he’d been told to go clean a VIP room, he hadn’t connected the dots as to whose room exactly it was, seeing as they had several. But it was unmistakable, this room he found himself in as the room of that delicious smelling Alpha. Castiel swallowed hard, fighting the instincts that told him to simply stay there, wait, nest. He had a job to do.

 

He peeked in the bathroom, and thankfully the mess was not as bad as it could have been. It would need a good mopping, and he’d have to wipe down all the surfaces just to make sure it was all disinfected, but it honestly wasn’t nearly as bad as he’d been thinking it was to have necessitated sending him up there. So, he got to work, efficiently cleaning up the bathroom until it practically shined. He had to work as quickly as possible, since his blocker was wearing off. He’d only taken enough to get him through this double, and it had started wearing thin right before he’d been due to clock out. But now it was really starting to break, and sweat started to gather on Castiel’s forehead as he tried to desperately finish up so he could leave, despite every instinct in his body screaming at him to stay.

 

When he finished, he quickly regathered his supplies, checking and double checking that the bathroom was spotless and that the carpets in the room didn’t need to be cleaned or vacuumed in any way. It seemed, despite Alastair’s insinuation, the plumber had taken care to prevent tracking any dirt into the room. It was greatly appreciated, as it meant that Castiel didn’t have to spend as much time in the room, and while a part of him gnawed away at him as he made to leave, there was a sense of relief that he was finished and he could leave and hole away in his apartment until his next shift. Omegas might have been treasured and revered once upon a time, but that simply wasn’t the case anymore, and these days they were regulated to lower level jobs, few employers willing to take on a work force that would be guaranteed absentee during their heats, which depending on the Omega could be every few months or every single month. It was hard to be an independent Omega, and Castiel had done his damn best to not have to grovel and take up with an Alpha or Beta just for the sake of financial security. While he wasn’t quite sure if he bought into the whole mate thing, he didn’t fancy the idea of just throwing himself at someone in the expectation that they would provide for him.

 

Luck was, however, not on Castiel’s side, because as he made his way back to the door to drop off the cleaning supplies and leave for the day, the door opened. The Omega froze as the Alpha in questioned entered the room, closing the door behind him and similarly freezing in place as he saw Cas standing there. Heat crept up into Castiel’s cheeks as he swallowed hard, the Alpha’s fresh scent filling his nostrils and making him light-headed. Stammering, he did his best to extricate himself from the situation with minimal discomfort for both parties. “I-I’m sorry, I was just here cleaning the bathroom after the leak was fixed. I’ll be out of your hair in just a moment.”

 

The man, however, didn’t seem to hear one word he was saying. “You.”

 

Cas blinked at the sudden, one word declaration. “Me?”

 

“It’s _you_ ,” he repeated, stepping closer to him. “You’re ...” The man held out a hand to him but stopped short, and Cas noticed it was shaking.

 

Licking his lips, Castiel looked between his hand and the man’s brilliantly green eyes before he asked, “I’m what?”

 

The man closed the gap between them, nudging Cas’ neck with his nose as he scented him. Cas’ eyes fell closed as he did so, submitting to the ritual though he wasn’t exactly sure why. All he knew was that he felt safe and secure. A shiver ran down his spine as the man whispered directly into his ear, “Mate.” He pulled back just enough so that they were standing practically nose to nose. “What’s your name?”

 

“Castiel.” He paused a moment before he asked, “Yours?”

 

“I’m Dean.”

 

“Dean,” Cas repeated, his voice low and rough, the name spilling over his lips in a seemingly perfect way. There was a heavy tension in the air, an electric feeling that made him feel like this was indeed momentous, some in ways he couldn’t quite comprehend. They both stood there, staring down the other, both of them aware that this was not simply some chance meeting. Somehow, someway, this was always meant to be.

 

Before either of them could speak, however, Castiel’s radio squawked and Alastair’s voice barked over it at him. “Novak! Are you done with that damn room yet? I don’t pay you to dawdle!”

 

Fumbling with the device, Cas pressed the button and replied, “I just finished. Heading down now.”

 

“Who was that?” Dean asked as soon as Cas’ finger left the button, a sharp edge to his voice.

 

“My boss. Sorry, I gotta go.”

 

He went to move around Dean when the man gently grabbed his shoulder. “Wait. When will I see you again?”

 

“U-um, well ... I work in a couple of days, but I don’t usually clean up here.”

 

“You have anything planned after work?”

 

“No ...”

 

Dean took a deep breath and said, “Look, you don’t have to if you don’t want to, but I think you and I ... we both sense the connection we have. Just give it some thought, and after your next shift, come visit me. We don’t even have to do anything if you don’t want to, we can just talk if that’s what you want. Just ... please promise me you’ll think about it?”

 

How could Cas answer in any other way? Nodding, he replied, “Of course.” The proposition was the only thing in his mind as he stashed the cart back in the storage room and then clocked out, the only thing he could think of as he waited and then caught a late bus over to his rickety, thin-walled apartment for a cheap dinner of ramen and toast. And as he laid down on his bare mattress on the floor, listening to one of his neighbours loudly have sex and another one have an argument with someone, the only thing he could think of was Dean.

 

\-----------

 

The phone call had come while he was on set. A friendly enough sounding manager from the hotel left a message to let him know that there had been a leak in his bathroom, but that it was being fixed and it should be squared away by the time he got back. He deleted the message without giving it another thought as he climbed into the contracted car that would return him to the hotel in question. It had been a long day’s work, but it was just a quick appearance on a TV show before he would begin his multi-film contract as a well-known hooded anti-hero. All of his hard work was about to pay off. This was something he’d been going after since he set foot in Hollywood, all of the begging for bit roles and under the table work he’d taken just to make ends meet while he was chasing a dream, and it was all finally coming together. So then why did this feel so hollow?

 

He shoved that ache out of his mind as he stepped off the elevator, key card in hand, ready to just collapse on his bed. The cleaning cart was still outside of his room, but he couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment, figuring they wouldn’t mind him hanging out in his own room, right? He just needed a little time to relax, that surely wasn’t asking too much. As he entered the room and closed the door, however, it was like alarm bells were going off in his head, though he didn’t understand until he turned around and froze on instinct. Standing there, in the middle of the room, cleaning bottles and rags in hand, was a hotel employee, a lowly cleaner. And yet, there was something about him, something very, _very_ familiar, and as Dean cautiously sniffed, he realised what it was. It was _him_. It was the scent that Dean had picked up just a few days ago, the one he’d followed like a madman through the hotel trying to find the source of. And it was standing _right there_ in front of him, delivered like a package from providence itself. “You,” he breathed, hardly daring to say any more than that, his brain and his mouth unwilling to connect for more than the few seconds it took for his lips to form those letters.

 

The poor guy seemed confused, blinking as he asked, “Me?”

 

“It’s you,” Dean said, feet taking him slowly forward as if on auto-pilot. He reached out a hand toward the man, his fingers trembling, but didn’t quite touch him just yet. “You’re ...” He could scarcely believe his luck. Was this really what he was thinking it was? His primal heart said yes but his mind was screaming to wait, to find out for sure, to not scare him off and push him away just in case ...

 

The cleaner simply looked at him, those pools of beautiful blue observing Dean’s every action, and his tongue darted out as he wet his lips. “I’m what?”

 

Dean could wait for confirmation no longer, though in his heart he knew it was true. Stepping close, he slowly leaned down, nudging the man’s neck with his nose, searching for it. It was hard to pick up, likely because he was using blockers, but they were starting to wear off and he could tell because suddenly it was _there_. Faint still, but it was the strongest he’d been able to pick it up yet, and it sent a flare of fire down Dean’s spine as he knew now for sure. “Mate,” he ground out, his lips close to the man’s ear, and he picked up on the almost imperceptible shiver than ran through the Omega. He forced himself to breathe deeply and evenly as he backed off, just enough so they could face each other, and he asked, “What’s your name?”

 

“Castiel.” A strange but somehow fitting name. Dean wondered what it would sound like on his lips while drenched in sex, deep in a rut, yearning for and wanting one person and one person only ... _Castiel_. “Yours?” he asked.

 

“I’m Dean.”

 

“Dean.” A shiver ran through him as he heard his name repeated in that rough, deep voice, and suddenly he wanted nothing more than to hear his name said by this man for the rest of his life. A sleepy good morning, as a kiss goodnight, murmured in the heat of passion, it didn’t matter. This was real, Dean knew it, and he held his breath as he made to move closer and test the waters with a kiss.

 

That was thrown out the window as there was a horrible squawking sound and a sharp, thin voice sounded over the handheld radio Castiel carried. Dean wasn’t sure who that was but the voice alone had his hackles up, ready to pounce. _Nobody_ needed to speak to anyone like that, much less talk to _his_ Omega that way. He had to actively work to calm down his inner Alpha, not wanting to scare Castiel now that he’d finally met him. “Who was that?” he asked, his fist clenching by his side to compensate for taking most of the sharpness out of his voice.

 

“My boss,” Castiel replied, obviously rattled. “Sorry, I gotta go.”

 

He made to move past Dean, but everything within him was screaming at him to not let the Omega go. While he didn’t want to scare him away, he _needed_ to make sure that he wasn’t going to just leave forever. He grabbed hold of the cleaner’s shoulder, just enough to give his racing mind time to come up with something, _anything_ , to get him to come back. “Wait. When will I see you again?” Dean felt breathless somehow at the thought of Castiel walking out that door. As the Omega replied and they went back and forth, Dean found himself memorising his face, every inch of skin, committing it the far reaches of his mind so that he wouldn’t forget ... though, how could an Alpha forget his Omega?

 

As Castiel left the room, Dean felt that familiar ache return tenfold, but this time because he _knew_ his mate was out there and they weren’t staying with him. He flopped back onto the bed, his eyes tracing random patterns on the ceiling, though all he could see was Castiel’s face. He closed his eyes as he breathed deeply, slowly, fighting against every instinct that was screaming at him to get up and go fetch his Omega. _No. He has to come back to me of his own free will._ He did his best to shove that burgeoning side of him away, resigning himself to counting down the hours until he saw Castiel again. Or, at least, so he hoped.

 

\-----------

 

Castiel’s days off were normally spent simply lounging at home, hoping and praying for a clear signal for the tiny TV he owned as he alternated meals with ramen cheap frozen dinners. But this time around, he felt fidgety in a way that nothing could quite cure. He ended up taking a long walk, despite his already aching legs, his mind on one thing and one thing only: Dean.

 

He felt he was going stir-crazy just sitting in his apartment, and he was actually happy to return to work this time around just because he knew Dean was nearby. This time, despite the double shift, nothing really seemed to matter. Not the vomit he had to clean up from the lobby or the trashed rooms he had to make right again. Even the verbal abuse heaped on him from his coworkers and supervisors alike could break his spirit, he was solely focused on one thing, and that was returning to Dean. He had considered if he really wanted to go back to him, if he really wanted to get involved with someone he didn’t even know. But no matter how much his mind wanted to chastise him for wanting to jump in with both feet, every other instinct told him to take that leap. Ultimately, he had to trust in it. Being an Omega had been nothing but a curse for Castiel for his entire life, for once, for _once_ , it had to pay off. It just had to.

 

After he clocked out, he slipped back to the elevator, palms sweaty as he selected the floor that Dean’s suite was on. Was he even in yet? What if he wasn’t? Would Cas simply wait outside the room until he did, and what if someone told him to beat it? He swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly dry as he approached the door to 501. He briefly considered leaving, coming back another time, but he found he just couldn’t. So, with nothing left to lose, he raised his fist and knocked on the door, hoping that Dean was inside.

 

He really needn’t have worried, as the door opened immediately, like Dean had been waiting right there for him. Maybe he had, who knew. What he did know is that when that door opened and they got a good look at each other again, they both felt that electric connection flare to life. They simply stood there for a few moments, staring at each other, drinking the other in, and the very edges of Dean’s lips tilted upward. “You came back.”

 

This time, it was Castiel’s turn to smile. “Of course.”

 

Dean chuckled. “I was afraid I came off as creepy or something.”

 

Cas stepped nearer to him. “No, I ... I felt it, too.” He stepped inside as Dean opened the door wider for him, all caution thrown to the wind as the door closed behind him, and suddenly he was alone in the room. With an Alpha. With _Dean_ ... _his_ Alpha.

 

The other man circled him once, biting his lip as he said, “If you don’t want this, tell me now.”

 

Castiel stood firm. “I want it.”

 

A pause, and then, “Good.” The speed at which Dean moved was unreal, as suddenly his body was pressed up against Cas’, their lips earnestly pressing together, and Cas could scarcely remember the seconds in between. In that moment, everything between them fell away, their jobs, their roles in society, any expectation at all was cast adrift as both of their worlds melted away. All that existed for them was this passion and heat and _longing_ , eagerly awaited and entirely unexpected for them both. Hands pawed at each other, flipping buttons and tugging belts, their innate needs driving them both to what they needed.

 

Quicker than either of them could have reckoned, they were completely stripped, and Dean was gently pushing Cas back toward the bed. Alpha nudged Omega, mind, body, and soul, until Cas was at Dean’s mercy, trembling as his Alpha’s lips touched his skin. It didn’t seem to matter where, his own lips, his neck, his chest, every single place felt like it left a fire etched there, burning ever brighter, reflecting his growing need. As their hardening lengths brushed against each other, they both moaned, their needs echoing off of each other, resounding in that seemingly small space. Dean buried his nose in Castiel’s neck, breathing deeply, Cas’ Omega scent starting to break through the blockers, but not quite full strength yet. “You smell _amazing_ , you know that?” A soft chuckle was all the reply that Cas could muster, tears pricking his eyes to hear such a sentiment. His whole life he’d been berated for being _smelly_ , others sticking their noses up at him, even if he was using blockers to mask his scent. They just _assumed_ , because he was an Omega, that his scent was strong and putrid. And so, for so long, that was what Cas had believed. But to now hear that someone _loved_ his scent, that they thought it was wonderful and they actively sought it out ... it was almost too much. “Cas?” Dean’s voice brought him out of his own mind and back to the present and the green eyed Alpha hovering over him. “Everything okay?”

 

“Yeah, it’s just ... everybody usually hates my scent. Nobody’s ever even tolerated it before.”

 

Dean lowered himself to capture a quick, sultry kiss before he murmured, “Well they’re idiots. I can’t get all of it, not yet ...” he paused to nudge Cas’ neck, “... but what I can, I can’t get enough of. It smells like rich dark chocolate and raspberries and sitting by a campfire ...” he took another large sniff, his hips involuntarily bucking against Cas as he did so. Castiel’s head fell back on thebed, his fingers tangling in Dean’s hair as he submitted, a keening whine escaping from the back of his throat as he yearned for his Alpha to claim him. Dean seemed to understand, his teeth grazing the shell of the Omega’s ear as his hands slipped lower to test his hole. Castiel gasped at the intrusion, but relaxed, allowing his body to stretch and accommodate his Alpha. Dean buried his face in the Omega’s neck as he slipped two fingers inside him, feeling the growing wetness that Cas just couldn’t bring himself to feel shame about, not this time. “Are you sure you want this?” Dean asked him.

 

Castiel couldn’t think of anything he wanted more. “Yes. Please, Alpha. I need you.”

 

With a growl, Dean separated his legs and pushed himself inside, and Castiel was at the mercy of the stretch. It burned but in a good way, and when he was fully seated, he swore he wanted even more. Dean stilled himself for a few moments, allowing them both a little time to adjust, before he started thrusting gently with small, measured strokes. “Now, how could anyone not _love_ this ... love _you_? Fuck, you feel amazing around me, like you were meant for me.” The Alpha consumed him in a fierce kiss, and their worlds shattered around them, narrowing until they were the only ones in existence. Dean even pulled one of Cas’ legs up onto his shoulder, angling himself even deeper, and the Omega threw his head back, exposing his neck completely. The Alpha took full advantage of it, scenting him, and the smell of rich oak and snowfall filled Cas’ nostrils, making him hunger for more. Dean moaned in his ear, “Oh, Omega, you feel so good. You’re so perfect for me.”

 

Castiel’s own dick twitched, not neglected as it rubbing against Dean’s stomach considering how close they were to each other, but his hips bucked upwards as he needed _more_. And, as Alpha, Dean instinctively knew, reaching between them to gather some slick before he gripped the Omega’s dick and stroked him in time with his thrusts. “A-alpha,” was all that Cas could get out, his head hazy.

 

Pressing their foreheads together, Dean let a chorus of praises slip from his lips, words that helped heal over Castiel’s wounds like a balm, making him feel like he was truly loved and appreciated and that he was worthy. “Such a pretty Omega, so good for me. You’re so perfect and beautiful and I can’t believe I’ve lived my whole life without you. I _need_ you, Omega, you complete me.” Cas wasn’t sure if this confession was simply because of the lust-induced haze they were in, but it felt real, it felt genuine, and he knew for sure it was when his scent finally burst through the blockers, igniting the room with his pheromones and driving both him and Dean toward the edge. They desperately pawed at each other, pulling themselves as close to each other as they possibly could until they were both thrown over the edge, Castiel coming undone first as he spilled on his own chest and stomach, Dean dropping his head to Cas’ shoulder as his knot started to catch, only moving to reach up and firmly bite down as it finally did, marking his mate and cementing his claim on him.

 

They simply laid as they were for a while, Cas wrapped up in Dean’s arms, both of them sweaty and exhausted and trembling in the wake of these new revelations. What they had experienced, what they had cemented, it was very real and it would impact every part of their lives. That fact was not lost on them entirely, and as Dean’s knot finally deflated and he slipped out of Castiel, the cleaner hoped that this was not a temporary change. “Do you ... do you regret this?” he asked Dean. “Do you regret your mate being a lowly cleaner?”

 

Taking his face in his hands, Dean looked him in the eye and told him firmly, “I regret _nothing_. These past few years, I’ve been searching and longing for something I didn’t even think existed. And now that I know you’re real, I don’t care about anything else. You’re what’s important to me.”

 

Tears pricked at the edges of Cas’ eyes, a few spilling over that Dean dutifully wiped away before he kissed him tenderly, sweetly. Come what may, they were a bonded pair now, untouchable and enduring. And if anyone wanted to speak badly of Castiel, they had a roaring Alpha to deal with now, one that wasn’t going to just let shit slide. It was a brand new day, for both of them, and come what may they were beholden only to the shared bond that tied them together. Their hearts now beat as one, and what nature had grown together no man could tear asunder.


End file.
